Saving Grace more like Grace saved me
by Lonely-heart-way
Summary: Charley, a teenage girl is saved by a odd boy named Grace, this links them together as the world around then starts to change, and both find out secrets about each other they weren't expecting. A tragic love tale of two teens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Citing your sources

Charley was always quiet, always alone at school. She liked her quiet, but more then that she liked her personal space. She appeared as one of those 'weird' kids in the back of the glass that doesn't pay a lick of attention but knows all of the answers. She was also talented with the arts, music, drawing, all of it. She sat in the back of math class on this particular Friday. She let her mind wonder, go where it will because the current curriculum was beneath her IQ. Thats when she was harshly snapped back into reality as she saw her sketch book fly in the air. Thats when she noticed the boy in front of her desk. She looked up at him, dark circles under his eyes, his eyes them selves a mixture of blue and a soft green, his skin was slightly tan and his hair a brown that was almost black. He wasn't all that muscular; he looked more anorexic then anything. She watched as he snatched the sketch book out of the air.

"You're touching my sketch book," She said in a monotone yet annoyed voice.

"Way to state the obvious," He replied.

She glared at him her fist balled up, this was why she staid solitary, alone.

"Give it back," She ordered placing her hand out.

"What the magic word," The boy teased.

"Now," She ordered as she snatched her sketch book back.

The boy smiled, "Feisty, just how I like'm."

Charley rolled her eyes, she saw the instant annoyance on the boys face at that action.

"My names Grace," He said with a soft smile.

It took most of Charley's strength and self control not to laugh, she thought her parents were cruel when they picked her name.

"Well – Grace, my name is Charley," She replied still using her monotone pitch.

She saw the smirk on his face, he didn't even try to hide it, "Well its not like you name is any better," She said her blood boiling at this point.

Thats when the bell rang, lunch. She walked into the girls bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long multi-colored hair, a mixture of black, browns and reds. Her eyes, they seemed as if they themselves didn't know what they wanted to be, brown or green. Her pale, yet flawless skin, the heavy eyeliner. Her black cloths and combat boots, this was Charley, she was Charley, this was her.

The rest of the day pasted like normal, no one bothered her. The last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She packed her bags and headed out into the hallway. But as she walked out the door, her eyes on the floor and not where she was going she knocked into somebody. The impact was hard, nearly knocking her down, it had felt as if she walked into a wall. She looked up to see Grace.

"Earth to Charley," He said as he bent down picking up her stuff, as she stood there paralyzed by embarrassment.

When she could finally move she grabbed her stuff quickly and walked as fast as she could away, thats when it happened. This was the moment in time that would forever link Charley to Grace. Charley walked, not paying attention, the only thing running through her mind was _'get away, get home_.' Thats when she felt her self be tackled, thats when she realized where she was, her surroundings finally sank in as the gush of air from the bus swooshed by as both her and her savior landed on the side walk. She felt the person who saved her get up quickly, she on the other hand had just face planted on concrete while breaking there fall so she just rolled to her back, looking up, her face turned red. Either from embarrassment, anger, but most likely a mixture of both. Grace stood there dusting himself off.

"Are you OK," He asked sense she didn't get up right away, thats when everyone started making there way to the scene. Grace hoisted Charley up, "come on unless you want ungodly amount of people around you," he teased looking at the crowed moving there way. Both looked at each other for only a second then took off running. They managed to escape there peers, at least until Monday. Thats when both noticed the blood that seemed to now cover Charley, "You got scraped up pretty bad," He said inching back, as it seemed he tried to hold his breath.

"I've got to run," He said quickly leaving her standing there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charley stood there for a moment or two, letting it all sink in, then walked home, as she did every day. Her mom stopped her as she walked into the door. Walking her into the living room and making her watch the news. The news anchor with a stern face reported of two deaths, both blamed on vampires.

"You see, there just blood suckers, only good for killing humans," She snickered.

"How can you say that when your own son is one," Charley asked anger rising in her voice.

"I no longer have a son," Charley's mother said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Charley stood disgust on her face. Ever sense her mother married her step dad and joined the children of the light. She was different. Dear reader I know you must be wondering, Vampires? Yes, at this point in time vampires had surfaced. Most of the human race panicking, during the day they felt safe, but at night they were full of terror. Charley was one of the few that accepted them and moved on. Charley walked into her room, plopping on the mattress on the floor. The day replaying itself to her, stopping and replaying the way Grace reacted to her blood over and over. Her mom hadn't even asked about the blood that was on her jeans and elbows. He seemed scared of her blood, or something, he just ran off. She pondered on that until sleep took her over.

She woke up slowly, and then walked to the bath room, taking a shower to wash off the blood. Charley walked out side, the stars glimmering in the clear night sky. She laid in the perfectly kept up grass. She stared at the stars, '_how simple it must be to be a star_', she thought,_' Just to shine and easily be beautiful_.' The cool grass and soft breeze, the peace, it made her smile, a rare accurance.

"She smiles," I familiar voice rang in the silent night air.

Charley jumped. She sat up, and out of the shadow stepped Grace.

"Stalker much," Charley asked standing.

"Only when I'm bored," He replied with a crooked smile. That's when Charley saw it. As a car drove by, charley saw Grace's eyes, like a cats they reflect the light. He was a vampire.

"You're a vampire," Charley said shocked.

"Yes," He replied.

"You were in the day light," Charley said stammering.

"And," Grace asked.

"B—but," She studdered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"B—but you're a vampire," Charley stated dumbfounded.

Grace smiled, amused. The amusement on Grace's face made Charley glare.

"What?" Charley asked.

"I guess I will explain it to you," Grace said patting the rail that he sat on, motioning for Charley to sit beside him. Charley sat beside him, after a pause.

"well in the beginning, vampires were pure, we could walk in the day, just as pure humans could walk in the day, but we were bound by rules that half breeds are not, just as they are bound in ways we are not. We started mixing with humans..," Graced explained.

"What limits you?" Charley interrupted.

"Well when we imprint with a human, we can't feed from anyone but that human or the human will die," Grace said frankly.

"Have you imprinted with someone," Charley asked curious now.

"No," Grace said, but suddenly his face changed.

It went from fun, to serious in a blink of and eye. That's when Charley saw it. It looked like mist, but slowly it started materializing into a disfigured human looking thing.

A growl like sound accepted this beings chest.

"You dare show yourself in front of a human," Grace yelled, a sword forming in his hand.

"What's going on?" Charley asked.

"Get back Charley," Grace ordered.

As quick as a blink of an eye a fight had erupted between the two. Blood seemed to be coming everywhere. Everything to Charley was a blur. Until she seen Grace fall and the thing disappear into mist.

Charley walked to Grace sitting beside him, pulling his head in her lap.

"Well I guess this is pay back for the kindness you showed me," She said as she pulled a razor blade from her wrist band. She made a deep long cut after she removed her wrist band. She put it to his lips, the blood flowing down his throat until his eyes open. His hands locked onto her wrist at first, his grip strong, unrelenting, his eyes blood thirsty. Then slowly he gained control, he pushed her wrist away.

"Get away," He ordered his voice husky.

"What did I do," Charley asked not understanding what she had done wrong.

In an instant he had her against a wall, he kissed her neck softly.

"You didn't do anything, I don't trust myself," Grace whispered softly, his hands holding hers against the wall.

"I trust you," Charley replied softly.

"Don't," Grace replied, stepping back and releasing her hands, "Go in, sleep," He replied as he went to walk away. Charley reached and grabbed his shirt, "what was that," Charley asked.

"That was a 'thingymabobber,'" Grace replied.

"You have to be joking with me," Charley replied.

"Yeah, I didn't come up with the name so don't blame me," Grace said.

"What is it," Charley asked.

"It's the energy of a dead vampire hunter, just like pure vampires, they actually never die, just there bodies," Grace said.

Charley paused; she felt something new between them.

"I imprinted on you, that's the connection you feel," Grace replied.

Charley didn't know what to think, was she feeling something real, or just something because of the imprint. She decided she wasn't going to fight it, at least not right now. She hugged him, and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," Charley said with a smile.

"I should be the one thanking you," He replied and disappeared into the shadows of the night.


End file.
